Let Me Save Her
by justwanttologin
Summary: Bella is broken and Jasper keeps her hidden and safe for those who broke her. But when Emmett discovers his secret everything could fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I know Jasper is really rich to be so young but his business was handed down so a lot of the money came with that. Please review, even if you hate it. _

"Bella, do not open that door!" I yell when I hear the doorbell. And then I hear Bella opening the door and screaming "Emmett!" and probably jumping into his arms. The girl is drunk again.

"Dammit Bella, I told you not to open the door! Go put some clothes on!" I yell at her from the top of the stairs.

"Um dude what is Bella doing drunk and half naked in your house? Does Edward know?" Emmett asks. I've kept her a secret for two years and he's going to blow it.

"She stays here sometimes when she's drunk. Or high. And Edward does not know and he will not find out." Edward is my brother. We don't really get along. Emmett is my best friend but he's Edward's too.

"Where does she stay when's she's not here?"

"My guest house…" I wasn't ready for all this to come out! I never let anyone come to the house but Bella was supposed to be out with Alice today.

"I have to tell Edward! You know how much he regrets the way he ended things! He's looked for her everywhere."

Edward is full of crap. She never went anywhere. I would know, she's been with me the whole time. She was already broken and he played with her until he was over it and dumped her. She had nowhere to go since her parents are dead and the closest thing to family she has is her dad's best friend Billy and his son Jacob. But Billy beat her almost every day and Jacob did worse than that. She technically lived with them while she was dating Edward but she spent so much time at our house it wasn't so bad for her. So she says. But when he dumped her I wasn't going to let her go back to not having an escape.

"He only regrets it because he can't find another toy." I tell him bitterly.

"I don't think it's like that…" he starts to defend him.

"If you tell him, I will fire you." I threaten. I took over the family hotel business right after high school.

"You wouldn't." Just then Bella comes down.

"He will Emmett! I'm his dirty little secret and he doesn't want to lose me..." She's all singsongy and sometimes it's really hard to remember she's only a few years younger than me.

"Bella, I made you breakfast. It's in the microwave. Go eat."

"I'm not a child Jasper! I want to play with Emmett."

"I'll come with you Bella." Emmett offers.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Emmett?"

She does not need someone to play her games, especially someone who's probably going to run back to Edward.

"Yes, here. We are supposed to be working on the website."

Damn, I forgot. I didn't get much sleep last night since I had to go pick Bella up from Sam's club at 1 in the morning. Sam likes to let the girls drink and smoke all they want for free so he and his top customers are guaranteed someone to take home. Luckily I have a couple of regulars at all the clubs that let me know if they see Bella in any trouble.

"Jasper! I hate eggs!" She's freaking exhausting but I love her. She doesn't know it. Actually she probably thinks the opposite since I won't touch her more than to carry her when she can't or won't walk. The only person who knows is Alice, my ex-girlfriend. We were dating when I first took over as Bella's caregiver; I guess that's what I am… I didn't love Bella at first, I just hated the way Edward treated her and I couldn't let her go back to Billy, and Alice watched me fall in love with her. She broke up with me and told me you can't control your heart. Alice still comes around. She's actually a huge help with Bella.

"Jasper, I'm going to take her to breakfast." Emmett says as he comes out of the kitchen.

Not happening since I'm pretty sure breakfast means Edward's.

"No we need to get started on the website. That's why you're here." I'm being a jerk but I do what I have to do when she's involved.

"Please, Jazzy? We will just go to Denny's and then Emmett will bring me home. Please, please, please?" I hate when she begs. It's so hard to tell her no.

"Bella, we have work to do. I'll get Alice to come pick you up if you really want to go."

"I hate you Jasper." And she storms off to her room. She has her own room in the main house plus the whole guest house plus a whole room of all her fleeting hobbies. I'm a 20 year old raising a 17 year old. And doing a crappy job at it.

"Dude she needs help. I won't tell Edward but you need to get her some freaking rehab." He actually sounds concerned.

Of course, why didn't I think of that? I did! But she's not 18 for six more months and so I have to guardian permission. Billy is her guardian. I pay him monthly so he lets her stay here and him and his pathetic son stay away. But if he signs her in for rehab he will be required to be involved. So I will just have to wait six more months. I explain all this to Emmett.

"Why do you let her go out then? And keep her stocked with alcohol?" He's really starting to get on my nerves. I need to sleep and I keep her stocked with alcohol because that's the only way she'll stay. I figure it's better if she's drunk here than somewhere else. At least I can watch her most of the time here.

"She sneaks out! I have to sleep. And she can't sleep in my room with me!"

"Why not? Aren't you having sex with her anyways?"

"No! He never touches me!" She screams from upstairs. "But he won't let anyone else touch me either! He thinks I'm disgusting and not good enough for him or anyone else!"

I tell Emmett to go home; we will just have to do the website work tomorrow. Maybe he's right. Maybe rehab with Billy involved is better than her being here drunk all the time.

He leaves and I go upstairs to try to settle her down.

Emmett's POV

I've been in love with Bella since before Edward met her. But no one knew so when Edward started dating her I couldn't really say anything. He dumped her for no real reason but what Jasper was saying, I don't think that's true. Bella always clung to him like he was her life support. But then Edward could probably hide his true feelings from me more than Jasper. Jasper doesn't like Edward but I don't think he would say something like that without something to go on. I don't know what to think. All I know is Bella is here and I'm not going to let my chance with her slip away again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I don't know why I treat Jasper the way I do. I don't hate him. He and Alice are the only ones who care about me.

My parents died when I was 10 and I went to live with Billy and Jacob. For 3 years Billy beat me almost every day and Jacob forced me into things that I didn't want to do. When I was 13 I met Edward and I thought he was angel. He let me stay at his house a lot so I didn't have to spend some much time with Billy and Jacob. We were together for two years and I loved him so much. Looking back he wasn't all that nice to me. He wouldn't let me have any friends, and sometimes he would ignore for days or even weeks at a time.

Then one day he broke up with me with no explanation. Just a "Good bye Bella, you need to go home now, and don't expect to hear from me again." I went home hysterical. He was my life. I had already lost my parents and now I was losing him.

Later that day Jasper showed up and offered Billy $500 a month until I turned 18 if he could take me right now and Billy and Jacob stayed away from me. Billy agreed if he would give him $1000 a month and Jasper agreed, gave him the first payment then and told me to get whatever I wanted and come with him. We got into his car and he promised me no one would ever touch me without my permission and no one would ever hurt me again. And he's kept his promise as much as I have let him.

It's hard to get me from getting hurt when I keep throwing myself into situations that scream danger. Every time he picks me up from a club I promise him that was the last time that I'm sorry. But I always go back. And I always get drunk just one more time…

And this time I might have blown it. I know nobody is supposed to know I live here except Alice. It's not like I have friends. I have one night stands when he doesn't catch me. I should be happy here. I have everything I could possibly want. He buys me anything I want, he cooks for me, he even keeps alcohol in the house for me because I threatened to go back to Billy if he wouldn't. If Emmett tells Edward, Jasper could be in a lot of trouble. And Alice too because she's always known. And I don't know what would happen to me. I'm so stupid!

"Bella, can I come in?" Jasper asks quietly. Even though I treat him like crap he's so nice to me.

"Yep."

"Bella, you know I don't think you're disgusting." He looks like he wants to hug me but he stays just far enough away. He won't even hug me! Of course he thinks I'm disgusting.

"Yeah I know." I just want this conversation to end.

"I just want you to be safe and happy and you can't do that sleeping around." I've heard all this before. But I wouldn't be sleeping around if I were sleeping with him!

"I'm sorry about Emmett; Jazzy is he going to tell Edward?"

"I don't think so. But don't worry about it. Why don't you come down and eat? I'll make you whatever you want or I can take you out." I feel guilty for throwing a fit.

"I'm really not hungry. I just want to sleep."

"OK, but promise me you'll eat when you wake up."

"Promise."

Jasper's POV

Not only am I letting her screw up her life, I am making her feel like she's disgusting too. I'm doing a great job! I want so bad to tell her I love her and take her into my arms and show her. But I want her to not be dependent on me first because I want her to know being with me is a choice not a forced repayment. Alice thinks I'm stupid, that I should just tell her. She thinks that if Bella knows someone loves her it will give her a reason to get better. Now I have Emmett to worry about too. Emmett has always liked Bella. He thinks no one knows but I'm good at reading people. Even though he's not the type to take advantage of her, she's the type to jump at any attention and the whole thing would just be a mess. Or maybe I'm just afraid he'll take her from me.

The doorbell rings and I'm thinking crap could this day get worse? Luckily it's only Alice.

"She called me a few minutes ago telling me she messed up and you hate her. She sounds like crap Jasper. What did you do to her?"

"She's drunk Alice. I brought her home from the club and she drank all night and this morning Emmett rang the doorbell and she answered it half naked and then threw a fit because I wouldn't let her go to breakfast with him."

"Is he going to tell Edward?" She's flipping out. I don't blame her but it's not helping anything.

"I don't think so. I threatened to fire him if he did. But you know he's always had feelings for her. That in itself could cause a billion problems."

"You're just afraid of losing her. But you don't have her Jasper and you never will if you don't tell her how you feel. But I agree with you this time since its Emmett. He shouldn't be involved. Edward will find out somehow. And then you're in a lot of trouble! If they find out you've paying Billy and keeping her here for two years! And she's always drunk oh god Jas this is bad!"

"Alice shut up! I know all this. But I think keeping Emmett away is a bad choice. I think we need him to understand how Edward treated her so he won't tell him. He doesn't want anything to happen to her." I don't like it but it seems like the best way.

"How involved? Are you going to let him take her out? Or visit her here? You know if he shows her any attention she'll throw herself at him." Yeah like she did this morning, half naked. Literally threw herself into his arms and that was without him showing her attention.

"I don't know Alice! I need to think. I would rather her not leave the house with him but I doubt either one of them will go for that for long. I've taken care of her for two years Alice! I don't want to let anyone else in. But I knew this wouldn't last forever."

"Look call him and tell him to come tomorrow. And I'll come and we will all sit down and figure this out. Bella should probably be part of the discussion Jas. She's not a child." So I've heard.

I know she's right. So I call Emmett and tell him to be here tomorrow. I feel like I'm losing Bella already. But maybe this will be good for her. If Alice is right about knowing someone loves her giving her a reason to get better than maybe he can be that reason. And I will still be the one supporting her so she will never feel trapped. It sucks but I will do anything for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

Emmett is supposed to be here in an hour, Alice should be here any minute and Bella won't wake up. She tends to sleep all day and drink all night.

The doorbell rings and Alice walks in. I tell her Bella won't wake up and she mumbles something about me being a pushover and goes to wake her up. 20 minutes later she has her downstairs, with clothes on, eating breakfast.

"What is this all about Jazzy? I'm tired." She whines and I want to let her just go back to bed.

"Bella would you like to spend more time with Emmett?" I'm hoping she says no and we can just forget this whole thing.

"Can he take me out?" she asks excitedly.

"We'll talk about it Bella."

"He's hot. Do I look OK? I didn't make a very good first impression. Well first new impression I guess." She's talking to Alice and I try to pretend I'm not interested.

Soon he shows up and she jumps into his arms again. She's never that excited to see me. At least she has clothes on this time.

"So how is Edward?" I ask him trying to see if he looks guilty about anything.

"He's actually out of town for the rest of the week. So why am I here? I thought I was banned now that I know your precious little secret." He sounds pissed. Like he was going to stay away anyways.

"It's dirty little secret, Emmett" she says still in his arms. "And you are here to discuss custody of me. You get me every other weekend, Wednesday night and a week in the summer. You can do anything you want with me as long as you don't sell me to Edward." Emmett looks confused and I'm not sure he gets that she's joking.

Alice jumps in and tells us all to come sit down while she pulls Bella away from Emmett. I wish I still loved Alice. She's a great person. How many women would stick around and actually help with this train wreck.

"We know you want to spend time with Bella, Emmett and she wants to spend time with you. But we have to make you understand how important it is to not let Edward find out she lives with Jasper. At least for another 6 months when she'll be 18. Though we would prefer him not even know then." Alice explains.

"What is the big deal about Edward knowing?" Emmett is getting pissed again.

"He was really mean to me Emmett. He ignored me for weeks at a time when I would do something bad. And if I was really bad he will tell Billy and Jacob and they would punish me for him because he knew someone was always watching him. Billy beat me anyways but it was always worse when Edward told him I was bad. And I tried to be good but the rules were always changing." She's sobbing and I go to comfort her but he gets there first. She never told me this about Edward and Billy. I guess she knew with me she was in no danger of me making her go back.

"Oh Bella, I never knew any of this. You should have told someone. We would've helped you." He tells her softly while he's rubbing her back and if I have to watch much more of this I'm going to kill him.

"I thought ya'll knew." She says quietly. I tell her if I had known how bad it was I would have never let him got away with it. How could he have treated her so bad? She tried so hard to be perfect for him. She begs Emmett not to tell Edward and he promises her he won't. While I believe he won't directly tell him I still have a bad feeling he will somehow find out.

"So here's the deal. You can come visit her here anytime you want. But you can only take her out when Edward is out of town." I tell him. And this is far more generous than I want to be.

"Dude that's not fair. He's only gone for like a week out of the month. She should be able to go out whenever she wants."

"She's right here." Bella yells at him. "And she agrees to the terms! If you don't like it leave! He only wants to keep me away from your best friend!"

"OK, OK I'm sorry. I agree then."

"I need a drink." She says and bounces off to the kitchen.

"Bella you really need to slow down with the drinking…" Emmett starts and I know he's in trouble now.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! Only Jazzy and Alice can tell me what to do because they love me!" Not that she ever listens. "I don't want to see you anymore! You just want to control me!" She's screaming and throwing things in the kitchen so Alice goes to calm her down and she finally makes her drink and goes to hide out in her room.

"Good job Emmett. It's been less than a day and you've managed out to piss her off." I hope it lasts too.

"Is she always that moody?" Yes she is. But he wouldn't know that because he doesn't know her at all. She's not the same girl she was three years ago.

"You have to understand Emmett; it took a long time for her to trust us. She thinks everyone wants to hurt her after Billy, Jacob and Edward." Alice explains. "She's come a long way but she's still very fragile and she doesn't want to let anyone else hurt her. She wants you to be friend, not someone else to tell her what to do."

"She needs help." Here we go again.

"We both know that. We care about her too. And when she turns 18 we will do everything we can to get her that help. But there is only so much we can do right now." She's being so much calmer than I would be if I was the one explaining all this. He thinks he can just walk in and save her. I've been trying to save her for the past two year!

"Can I go see her?" He asks. Alice tells him no he can try again in a couple of days and he leaves.

Alice goes to check on her but comes down quickly and tells me Bella wants me. She often turns away whoever goes up there saying she wants the other person. It's just a control thing but neither of us mind. She has so little control over her life. We give her all we can without her killing herself or getting killed.

"Bella?" she doesn't answer so I slowly open the door and go sit on her bed and wait for her to talk.

"I don't want to see him anymore Jazzy. I thought he could be my friend. I don't have any friends. But he just wants to treat me like a little kid just like you and Alice. So I won't see him anymore." I'm torn between jumping for joy and talking her into giving him another chance. He probably would be good for her.

"He didn't mean to make you mad Bella. He's just worried about you. Maybe you could just give him one more chance?"

"Whatever you want Jazzy. I'll do whatever you want. I'll live with him and have sex with him and be out of your life. Call him and tell him to come get me now. And he doesn't want me just send me back to Billy and save yourself $1000 a month and be with Alice and be happy."

She can't seriously think that's what I want. It seems like every day I realize I'm screwing up more than I thought.

"That's not what I want Bella!" I'm yelling at her and I don't think I have ever yelled at her. "I just want you to be happy! I don't want you to live with him and I sure as hell don't want you having sex with him! But he likes you and you seemed to like him and I thought it would be nice to have someone besides me and Alice to hang out with!"

She's sobbing and Alice bursts in and gives me a death glare and tells me to leave. I get in the car and just drive. My life is so messed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

I know Jasper thinks he's doing the right thing by keeping his feelings hidden from Bella. I can see his point. She's so broken and dependant on him that he thinks she'll feel obligated to be with him. But she loves him too. It's the only reason she stays here. She tries to make him happy, she tries to quit the clubs and the drinking but she's too deep into it. On top of all that she thinks we both think of her as a child we are responsible for. I tell her all the time that's not true. We both love her like family. Jasper brought her home after we had been dating for just a few months. It took me a little while to get used to having her around all the time but I came to love her like a little sister and I thought Jasper felt the same way. But as the months went on I watched him fall in love with her. He was so busy running his family business and taking care of her he didn't even notice. So I broke up with him and told him why and I've watched him suffer having her so close but staying so distance from her ever since. I agreed with it at first since she was 15 and he was 18. But she's 17 now! He's trying to push her at Emmett and I don't see the point in that at all. He's not a bad guy but he's in love with Bella from two years ago and that is not who she is anymore. She's starved for attention though and could easily confuse that for love. Not that it matters. He managed to piss her off and she is stubborn. Chances are she will refuse to see him for a very long time, if ever.

"Ali, why aren't you and Jasper together anymore? You seemed so happy when I first moved here. Is it my fault?" Bella asks sadly. This seems like a good time to tell her the truth even though Jasper might kill me.

"It's not your fault. We just fell out of love. He actually has feelings for someone else and he has for a long time." I watch her reaction and see the hurt in her eyes.

"Does she not love him back?" She sounds heartbroken. I wonder if he will try to force me out of her life for this.

"I think she does, but Jasper is too stubborn to tell her how he feels."

And she starts crying and asks me if it's because he doesn't want to get involved with someone when she is still here being a burden.

"Bella, you are not a burden to him. He loves you. It's you and has been you for a long time now." Now she looks confused.

"But I thought he wanted me to love Emmett."

"He thinks Emmett is suitable for you. And he doesn't think he can be with you because he thinks you will feel trapped." And now I know I'm banned if not dead.

"Trapped?" She's not getting this at all.

"Like you won't feel like you have a choice in being with him after all he's done for you." She finally gets it and she's mad. That's not what I expected.

"He thinks I'm that weak and pathetic? That I would pretend to love him out of obligation? Does it not matter that I really do love him!" I knew it! "He's takes such good care of me and I treat him so bad but I do love him. I try to be good enough for him but it never seems to be enough. So then I figure why the hell not sneak out and get drunk and sleep with whoever will take me home. He won't even hug me Ali."

He thought she never noticed. He won't hug her because he thinks she will be able to feel that he loves her like a lover more than a sister. Which is stupid because she's screwed up and usually drunk so I doubt she would read much into a hug? He really has issues.

"What can I do to make him see I'm good enough Ali?"

"It's not about you not being good enough Bella. He just wants you to be able to support yourself so you know you have the option to leave if you ever want to."

"Can I tell him you told me? I don't want him to be mad at you."

"He will be mad but you can tell him. You should tell him. I'm tired of the secrets." I'm actually relieved.

"What if he won't let me see you anymore?" She's panicking.

"Has he ever refused you anything you really want Bella?" She shakes her head no.

"Let's go to lunch and he should be home by time we get back." I know he feels like crap for yelling at her.

"Ali? I don't want to drink anymore." She sounds serious.

"Then I will do everything I can to help you." It will be a long hard road but this is the first time she's ever mentioned wanting to quit.

Bella's POV

We go to lunch and all I can think about is Japer. Has he really loved me all this time? Why would he keep his feeling from me and worse act like I disgust him? I've known I loved him for a long time but I think sometimes I didn't know as soon as it happened. I loved Edward so my concept of a relationship is a bit screwed up. Then one day I realized he's all I think about and how it's always good things and how I can truly be myself around him and never have to worry about him judging me. Even if sometimes I totally deserve judgment. And I thought this must be love. And if it's not then I don't want to be in love because I can't handle caring about someone more than this.

Still I was excited to spend time with Emmett because I wanted someone to WANT to hang out with me instead of it being a responsibility. But the second he went all control freak I was done. Maybe I overreacted but I don't care.

Now I just have to make Jasper see that I am good enough for him and that I love him out of love not obligation. And I have to start but not drinking and not going to clubs anymore. Ali tells me they will both do whatever they have to do to help me. We finish lunch and head home. I'm tired and I want to sleep and I'm hoping he's not home yet. But he is.

"Bella, I am so sorry for you yelling at you earlier! You just frustrate me to no end. All I want is for you to be happy." He says as soon as we walk through the door.

"Because you love me right? But you didn't want me to know because you didn't want me to feel trapped? Right?" I come off as a bitch but I'm just really emotional.

He tells Ali he's going to kill her and she tells him he can do it as soon as she helps me get into bed.

I lay awake listening to them fight until she leaves. I want to go tell him everything I feel for him but he kept his feelings a secret for almost two years. He can wait until after my nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper's POV

I cannot believe Alice told her everything. Now Bella is going to think we can be together but we can't. I will still not be with her until she can support herself. I'm not trying to be a jerk, it's all for Bella. Alice is pissed at me but that happens a lot. I told her to leave and stay away but I know she won't. And I won't make her because Bella loves her.

"Jazzy? Can we talk?" Bella comes up behind me. I didn't even hear her come down. I turn around and try to hide all the emotion on my face.

"There is nothing to talk about. Everything Alice said is true but it doesn't change anything."

"But I love you Jas. I want you." She's killing me.

"When you get better and can support yourself Bella then we can talk."

"OK." She says and walks back up the stairs. OK? That was too easy.

"What do you mean by OK?"

"By OK I mean I'm feeling forgiving and I'm going to call Emmett so he can pick me up and get me drunk and screw me. OK?" Hell no it's not OK!

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I understand you don't want to be with me. I'm sure Alice will come get you and let you stay with her for the night."

"I doubt Ali will get me drunk and screw me! I'm going with Emmett and you can't stop me!" I could stop her. I could physically restrain her but eventually I would have to let her go and she would probably kill me. So she calls him and he comes to pick her up and I have to watch her go.

"Be careful with her dude. She's really upset about something that happened and she wants you to get her drunk and screw her and if you hurt her I will kill you. Or fire you."

"I won't hurt her. I can tell she's upset. I figured I would let her just chill. I'm not going to let her drink." Then she's not going to stay. And who knows where she'll end up.

"It's better if she's drinking with you then her sneaking off to a club."

"What did you do to her? She sounds pissed." I really don't want to tell him but I'm sure she will.

"Emmett!" She always walks in at the wrong time. "Jazzy loves me but I'm not good enough for him."

"Bella, I never said that please just stay here and we can talk." I try.

"Let's go Emmett!" She's pulling him out the door.

"When will you be back?" I yell as she runs towards his car.

"Whenever the hell I feel like coming back!" She screams back.

And just like that the girl that consumes my life is gone. I've spent to two years hiding her and protecting her and she just walked out with the best friend of the enemy.

Emmett's POV

I thought I had messed up my only chance with Bella but Jasper messed up more.

"Let's go to Sam's club." She's begging me.

"Let's go home and watch movies." And then I feel lame.

"Fine, let's stop at the liquor store first." Damn, she'll flip if I tell her no.

"Bella I really want to get to know you. The sober you. Can't you just go one night without drinking?"

"No! I called you to get drunk with me! I don't want to talk. I don't want to know you. I don't want you Emmett ! I want Jas." Way to squash all hope for me Bella… Now she's sad and even though she just completely rejected me I don't want her to be sad. So I take her to the liquor store and she picks what she wants and we spend the rest of the night watching movies and me watching her get drunk. Jasper texts her constantly and she deletes them without reading them. He texts me and I just keep texting back, she's fine and no I won't touch her. Even though I really want to.

She finally passes out around two in the morning. The next morning I wake up to banging on my door and being an idiot I totally forget she's passed out on my couch.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Oh shit, Jasper is going to kill me.

I walk outside before he can come in hoping to get rid of him.

"I just got back today, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"Sorry man I have to work. Jasper needs the website up by the first and he's busy with meeting and stuff all this week." Please leave now.

"What a jerk, why do you work for him? I can get you on with me."

Just then Bella comes through the door in nothing but my t-shirt.

"Edward? What the hell you jerk! You told me you wouldn't tell him! He's going to kill you!" She screaming at me but didn't say Jasper's name so maybe I can keep some of it secret.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?" Please pick up on that Bella. He doesn't know where you've been. I didn't tell him anything.

"It's none of your damn business where I've been. Emmett I need to go." She's trying to act tough but I can tell she's scared.

"So you've been screwing her behind my back all this time?" If I agree to that will he leave it alone?

"Bella go get dressed and I will take you home." I'm pretty sure she's going to go call Jasper. And he will come kill both of us.

Then Edward grabbed her and she punched him and he pushed her to the ground and now I want to kill him.

"I'm sorry Edward you just scared me." She's still sitting on the ground and now she's apologizing. She let him help her up and fell into him crying. Damn he did her mess up.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. Let me take you home. We can catch up. Maybe go to dinner tonight. Or maybe you can just come home with me for the day and I can take you home later. Where are you living now anyways?"

"She lives with me and you can get your hands off of her." I wonder if he has a gun. Bella breaks free from Edward and runs to him and she's sobbing and shaking and he grabs her and hold onto her so tight I think he might break her.

"You've had her this whole time? I looked for her. Billy and Jacob said she ran away. They'll be relieved to know she's fine." This is whole new side of Edward. I didn't know what Edward was doing to her but we all knew what Billy and Jacob did to her.

"Edward just go. Let her go home. I'll call you later." I try knowing it's a long shot.

"Home? To Billy's or with Jasper who has apparently kidnapped her? Let her go or I will call the cops. Do you know what this will do to the family business? Mom and Dad will be so disappointed." At this point I'm sure Jasper doesn't have a gun because if he did Edward would be dead.

"Billy knows I have her, Edward. He just didn't want to tell you." He's leaving out the part where he's paying Billy, basically buying Bella but Edward sees right through it.

"So you're his personal whore?" He looks right at her and she starts shaking again. "I'm sure the cops will like that even better."

"It's all in cash; you'll never be able to prove it."

"I'll find something. I'll go for now but I will see you again Bella. I've missed you so much." He tells her again. Jasper wants to knock him out but that would involve letting go of her.

Jasper finally realizes she's standing in the street with nothing but a shirt on and picks her up and carries her inside and helps her get dressed. I think she's in shock. He settles her in my bed and I'm just waiting for him to kill me.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you believe me now? Do you see what just seeing him has done to her?" He is screaming and I have never seen him this mad.

Jasper's POV

I woke up this morning and I knew I made a mistake. Bella is broken and maybe she is dependent on me but if she loves me then I will love her with everything I am. If she ever decides to not love me, I will still support her until she doesn't need me anymore. So I got up and drove to Emmett's to beg her to forgive me.

I let Emmett take her once and I drive up to Edward holding Bella in his arms. I'm going to kill them both. But first I have to get her away from him. She's come so far and from what I see she's right back where she started. But as soon as I get out of my car she uses all her strength to push away from him and run to me. And for the first time I hold her. I hold her and I will never let her go. Edward makes his threats but he doesn't have a whole lot to go on. I have time to figure out a solution. Once he's gone I take her in, get her dressed, and settle her in Emmett's bed.

I scream at Emmett for a while then I fire him and take her home. I carry her to her bed and sit down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Jazzy; I should have never gone with him. I was mad at you and now I've made things worse."

I hold my arms out for her and she climbs onto my lap.

"I love you Bella. This is my fault. I should have talked to you yesterday. I want you Bella. If you still want me we will make this work. Either way don't worry about Edward." I whisper.

"I still want you Jazzy." And she falls asleep in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's POV

Of course Jasper realizes he's an idiot one drunken night too late. We keep telling Bella there is nothing to worry about but we both know that's not true. If Edward can't get him into trouble legally if he will do whatever it takes to get back at him.

"Jas you need to hire security. And make sure Billy and Jacob don't talk. And you should probably hire Emmett back, you need him on your side." He's just nodding until I mention Emmett.

"No! We wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't for him! We need to figure out something that won't involve needing him."

"Jazzy?" Bella comes downstairs and sits next to him "It wasn't Emmett's fault. I shouldn't have even been there and I was drunk then he went outside to try to get Edward to leave but I didn't know that and I followed him. It's all my fault. And I know you keep telling me not to worry but I'm not stupid. What's going to happen Jazzy?"

They are so perfect together. And it will last forever because if you can start from the absolute mess they are in and find perfection than you're pretty much unbreakable. One day they will get married and… Oh wait that's perfect!

"Jas you have to marry her!" I blurt out then realize I probably shouldn't have said it in front of Bella.

He tells me I'm crazy and she looks confused and overwhelmed so she goes to get a drink and heads back to her room. I thought she wouldn't want to leave Jasper's side but after Edward she seems to want to be alone a lot.

"Seriously though! If you can convince Billy to sign the consent then you can marry her and then Edward couldn't do anything! He'll never be able to trace the money to prove all that. And nobody needs to know she's lived here for two years. Billy has her registered as homeschooled right?"

Jasper's POV

She actually has a point but I don't want to force Bella into marriage. Yesterday I wouldn't even tell her how I feel. It's just all going too fast. I don't need anyone taking her from me but marriage will only protect us legally. Who knows what else Edward will try?

Then my phone rings and Dad shows up on caller ID. Oh crap, I didn't even think about him telling them.

"Hey dad."

"_Jasper is it true that you've paid Billy to keep Bella at your house since the day Edward broke up with her?" _

"Uh, yeah. Dad I'm sorry, I just…"

"_Don't be sorry. You did what you had to do for that poor girl. But what are you doing to protect her now? Because you're brother is livid and he's planning on trying to either get her for himself or force her back to Billy's."_

"Well Alice thinks I should marry her."

"_That's not a bad idea. That will protect you legally. And I will hire you some security for the house and have a restraining order filed on your brother. Just don't let her out of your sight for a while. Jasper do you love her?" _

"Yes dad I do."

"_OK well let me know what you decide about marrying her. I'm sure if you want a real wedding Alice and your mother could put something together quickly. Bye son."_

"Bye dad."

"So?" Alice asks.

"He thinks I should marry her. And he's sending over security and filing a restraining order against Edward. I guess I will go talk to Billy."

Then she reminds me I should probably talk to Bella first.

I knock on her door and she whispers come in and I sit with her.

"Why are you in your room Bella? You should be down there with us."

"I don't like it when you talk about me like I'm not there. It's better to actually not be there."

"Oh Bella I'm sorry. But I did come up here to talk to you about something important."

"Marrying me? I don't want you to be stuck with me for life Jazzy."

"I want to marry you. Maybe this isn't the way I had hoped for but I had hoped that I would marry you one day. I want to be with you forever. But it's all up to you."

"I love you Jazzy. Being your wife would be amazing."

Now to convince Billy.

"I want to come Jas." Not happening.

"Bella you haven't seen them in two years. I don't want you anywhere near them."

"Maybe I can help convince them." She begs.

She always gets her way in the end so I don't bother arguing.

We pull up to the house and Billy is sitting in the driveway drinking.

"Bella, Jasper what a surprise!" She's holding my hand so hard I think she might break it so I whisper in her ear that I will kill them both if they try anything.

"Billy, I want to marry Bella and I need your permission since she is still only 17."

"Well Jasper I don't know. She's so young. And the money I was promised was till 18…"

"You can still have the money. I will pay it all up front so you can be sure."

Then Jacob walks out.

"Bella!" and he tries to grab her from me.

"Do not touch her."

Billy catches Jacob up.

"How about $10000 and one more night with her, then my dad will let you marry her. I don't know why you would want to marry such trash though. You're rich! You could have anyone."

"$20000 and we walk away now and you never see her again." Trying really hard to keep calm here.

"Jas don't." She starts but I just whisper that it's fine; I will do whatever it takes.

"Deal!" Billy yells and Jacob looks pissed. He really wanted his one last night.

"Deal." I get Billy his money, he signs the papers and we walk away from them for the last time.

"Alright Bella do you want a real wedding or do you just want to go to the courthouse with just Alice? You know she won't let us do it without her."

"Whatever you want Jazzy. You are the only with family. Ali is all I need but I don't think it's fair for your parents to miss seeing you get married, even if it is just to me."

"They are going to be your family too. They love you Bella. They've missed you but they thought you ran away because that's what I told everyone"

"Can we just have a tiny wedding with your parents and Ali, and Emmett?" she sounds so shy. I have to show her that this is her life too. She can have whatever she wants. Except Emmett.

"Why would we invite Emmett?"

"Because he is your best friend and this isn't his fault." And she looks at me with her big brown eyes and I guess she gets everything she wants after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's POV

I have one week to put a small wedding together for Jasper and Bella. Bella is trying not to drink then snapping at one of us over something stupid, feeling bad about it and locking herself in her room to drink. It's a fun cycle. She's given me free range for the wedding planning, even the dress. I know she doesn't care; she just wants it to be perfect for Jasper. Funny thing is he doesn't care either, he just wants her. It's really for me and Esme, Jasper's mom. There are only going to be 7 people total. And that includes the man marrying them. All details have been hidden from Edward as far as we all know. Even Emmett is no longer speaking to him.

"Bella?" I knock on her door.

She opens it and she's been drinking and crying and she looks like crap.

"What's wrong?" I ask her cautiously. She's been more moody than lately usually.

"I'm barely in this relationship with Jas and I'm already screwing up. I want to stop drinking Ali but then I'm in such a bad mood and I yell at him or you and I feel bad so I drink. He deserves better than me."

"You are what he wants Bella. And after the wedding we can help you with the drinking. But maybe for right now you shouldn't worry about not drinking at all but maybe just not being drunk. Let's just get through this week. And then we can help you here or Jasper can put you in rehab. Whatever you want." I'm hoping she picks rehab. I think we both love her too much to watch her go through that kind of pain.

"Do you still love him Ali? You would be so much better for him than me."

"I love him like you love your best friend, just like I love you. And you are perfect for him. " And it's true.

"Do you think he still loves you Ali?" Maybe I should just get her drunk so she will pass out…

"Just like I love him Bella. Just as a best friend."

"OK" She seems unsure and I don't know how to convince her. "I want to write my own wedding vows." That came out of nowhere.

"OK, I will tell Jas so he can write his own too. Do you need help with them?"

"I don't think so but I will let you know if I change my mind. I'm going to go find him now."

Jasper's POV

"Jazzy!" Bella is screaming through the house. I've been in my room most of the day but she likes to scream rather than just come look.

"I'm in my room Bella." I yell back. Soon to be her room too. I cannot believe I am getting married when just a few days ago she didn't even know I loved her.

"I want to go to rehab the day after the wedding. I know you wanted me to pick out a place for our honeymoon but maybe we can go after? I don't want to struggle the whole time worrying how much to drink and keeping my moodiness in check."

"Of course baby. Anything you want." Now I don't have to talk her into rehab.

"Can you take me on a date? I want to go on a real day before I marry you."

"Sure. We can go on a date every night leading up to the wedding if you want."

"No, that's too much. Just one."

"Bella, nothing is too much for you."

"OK then every night!"

"Go get ready and we leave in just a little while." She bounces off leaving me to figure out where to take her. Our situation is odd but I still want this to be perfect. Just then Alice comes in with a huge smile on her face.

"You should take her to the aquarium. You know she can't sit through dinner at a busy restaurant. Plus that way you can walk and talk but if you run out of things to talk about there is enough to just look at. Just make sure she either eats here or take her somewhere quick. And just know that's she's drank a lot today so be prepared for that."

Perfect. What would I do without Alice? I'm sure one day she will fall in love and spend less time with us but I'm so grateful for her now.

"Actually I will go help her get ready and make her something to eat so you can get ready. I'm happy for you Jas. I don't think I ever said it. I don't regret you being in my life. You two are my family." She hugs me and goes to find Bella.

"Oh Jazzy I love this!" She's screams as soon as we walk through the aquarium doors. It is pretty perfect. We just walk through the halls holding hands and talking about anything and everything. I realize how insecure she feels about us and tell her over and over again how much I love her.

We get back home that night and she starts walking to her room but I stop her and ask if she wants to start sleeping in my room.

"Like in your bed?" She seems nervous.

"Only if you want, we don't have to do anything."

"I would love to Jas. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

She falls asleep and I lay awake thinking how lucky I am. If only I could get rid of this feeling that something is going to shatter everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper's POV

I'm getting married today. To the most exhausting, high strung, beautiful, perfect girl in the world. And I cannot find her anywhere.

"Alice, have you seen Bella?"

"Please don't kill me but Emmett took her out for a while."

"Why? We are supposed to be getting married in 4 hours! She'll never make it back in time! Where did they go?"

"I don't know Jasper. She woke up and told me she had something she needed to do and only Emmett could take her." Where could he possibly take her that Alice or I couldn't? What if she wanted to go see Edward? Neither of them are that stupid right?

"Alice do you think…"

"He knows you would kill him Jas. I don't think that's where they went. Maybe she just needed a break from us. We are the only people she ever sees. That has to get old. But she usually spends her time drinking or sneaking out. And she hasn't snuck out since she last went out with Emmett and she's trying really hard to cut back on the drinking. So maybe she's just bored and needed to get out."

I could have taken her out. She's going to be my wife by the end of the day, if she makes it back. She should have come to me not Emmett.

"She'll be back Jasper. This has to be a lot for her to take in. Getting married because her ex-boyfriend is trying to force her back to the people that abused her for years or trying to keep her for himself like she's just a toy. Not to mention the person she's marrying is that ex's brother who's been taking care of her for two years and just decided a little more than a week ago to tell her how he feels. She loves you though. She will be back. Don't be mad at her. You have to start letting her make decisions on her own."

"I'm not mad, I just want her back." I try to convince her. I am mad but not at Bella. I'm mad at Alice and Emmett.

"I'll make you something to eat. Why don't you just go to your room and chill out for a while. She'll be home soon."

So I go to my room and try to watch TV but all I can think about is what's she's doing. About an hour later I hear her come in and practically run down the stairs to see her.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Emmett is standing there not sure if I'm pissed or not.

"I'm sorry Jazzy, I just needed some space and I didn't want to bother you or Alice. I know you both have a lot to do today and a lot on your mind. Are you mad?" She looks like she's about to cry.

"Oh baby I'm not mad. I was just worried you changed your mind." Or went to see Edward but she doesn't need to know that. "You are never a bother to me." I take her into my arms.

"I wasn't really worried about bothering you. I just needed to do something alone and I didn't know if either of you would let me."

"You left her alone?" Now I'm definitely pissed.

"No! He was there the whole time. He stayed in his car though. I wanted to go talk to my parents." And now she is crying and I feel like a jerk.

"Bella, come in the kitchen and eat lunch. You need to get into your dress soon. Jas and Emmett you two need to go get ready as well." Alice calls her from the kitchen. Bella kisses me and tells me she loves me and follows Alice.

"I'm sorry man…" Emmett starts but I tell him not to worry about it. I trust him and I trust her, it's just hard to let her go if only for a couple of hours when I know Edward is plotting something, somewhere.

"You didn't do anything wrong. She needs friends. I know you won't let her get hurt. I just worry about her."

"So do I. I still love her even if she's made it clear she only wants you." Not exactly what I needed to hear but I still trust them both. He leaves so he can get ready and I head up upstairs to get ready myself.

Bella's POV

"Is he really not mad Ali?" I ask her. I knew he would be upset but I wasn't sure either one of them could sit in their car and watch me cry while I talked to my parents like Emmett did. But that's what I needed to do.

"He's really not mad. But you could have told us where you were going, even if you still wanted Emmett to take you. He almost never tells you no. Only if you're going to get hurt."

She's right and I know it. I always get what I want from him. I don't know why I didn't tell him where I was going, or even that I was going. Maybe I just wanted to make sure I really am in control of my decisions. Maybe it was to see if he would be mad and call the wedding off. I make so many mistakes.

I eat my lunch and Alice takes me upstairs to get ready. My dress is beautiful, it's yellow and puffy and I look just like Belle from Beauty and the Beast which happens to be my most favorite movie.

"I look like a princess." I tell her.

"You are a princess." Jasper walks through my door and Ali starts flipping out because he's not supposed to see me before the wedding. And I start laughing because none of this is traditional and they both start laughing and then it's time to go.

It is time to go to my wedding and I can hardly breathe. They stand on either side of me and we walk down the stairs together and he whispers he loves me and she whispers that it's all going to be just fine.

And this time I believe them.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV

We manage to get to Jasper's parents house, where the wedding will take place with Bella somewhat calm and breathing. Carlisle and Esme hug her and tell her they are so sorry if they knew how Edward was treating her they never would have allowed it. I have to wonder how everyone completely missed it but I don't say anything. Soon the officiant shows up and everyone takes their places. I decided to skip the whole walking down the aisle since there are 4 guests including me plus Bella wouldn't have anyone to give her away. She is beautiful. I did an awesome job.

I don't hear a single word of the ceremony. I just watch Jasper hold Bella's hands in his, she's crying but I know she's happy, just emotional. Carlisle and Esme look so proud and Emmett seems to be a mixture of happiness and jealously. I get how he feels. I am insanely happy for them but at the same time slightly jealous because Jasper used to be mine and he never loved me the way he loves her, never looked at me the way he looks at her. It's not even that I want Jasper, I don't. I just want someone to look at me like that. It's worse for Emmett because he loves Bella, to watch her look at Jasper with such love and devotion in her eyes, that has to be hard. Then I hear you may now kiss the bride and they kiss and I know to them in this moment, there is no one else. Then everyone claps and that's it. We all hug them and congratulate them and even with just us there Bella is overwhelmed with all the attention so Jasper pulls her into him and she relaxes.

"No one thought to invite me to my only brother and my favorite ex-girlfriend's wedding?" Edward walks in and Bella pushes herself as far into Jasper as she can.

"Edward now is not the time for this. We thought you were out of town. But you need to leave right now." Carlisle is so calm. Jasper definitely gets that from him.

"I'm not leaving without Bella. She was mine first and I want her back." He's crazy. He really seems to think she's stolen property that we are just going to hand over.

"She is my wife. If she belongs to anyone it is me. She loves me; I've taken care of her since you left her to be abused by Billy and Jacob. She is mine. So you need to get the hell out of here." He's scary looking. I truly hope I never make him that mad.

And then Edward pulls out a gun and Bella's screaming, Esme is pleading with him to put the gun down, and Emmett and Carlisle are slowing getting closer and closer to him. Then he points the gun at me.

"Bella if you come to me right now we can go and be happy together. If you don't come I will shoot Alice." He sounds pretty serious and she actually tries to get away from Jasper. She's actually going to go with him.

"Bella, stop. Do not listen to him. Stop fighting Jasper, just stay with Jasper." I tell her.

"You have till the count of 5 Bella. 5…4…" she's still trying to get away from Jasper but he's holding her so tight I'm sure he's hurting her. "3…2…" And then I hear the gun shot and I'm waiting for the pain when Emmett falls in front of me.

Holy crap he shot Emmett! He was supposed to shoot me but Emmett jumped in front of me. Emmett just saved my life and now he's lying on the floor bleeding. Then Carlisle gets close enough to grab the gun while Edward seems to be in shock. He's obviously never shot anyone before. As soon as Carlisle gets the gun he hands it to me so he and Jasper can restrain Edward and Esme is calling 911 and I realize Bella's fainted. I want to go to her but what do I do with the gun? Esme hangs up the phone then she takes the gun and I run to Bella.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up. It's all OK now. Oh god Bella wake up." Then I think, what the hell am I doing? She's just fainted; Emmett is lying on the floor bleeding so I run to him.

"Emmett, you're going to be OK. The ambulance is on its way. You saved my life." He reaches his hand out to me and I can tell even the simple movement hurts him. I sit there holding his hand and telling him everything is going to be OK until the ambulance comes and then I'm not sure if I should go with him or stay with her.

"Alice go with Emmett. Bella will be fine. I'll be here when she wakes up." Esme tells me.

Just as I am leaving the cops so up and I think thank god this is finally going to be over as long as Emmett survives and Bella isn't completely emotionally destroyed.

What an absolutely awful ending to a perfect wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

I always known Edward was a worthless jerk. But I never thought he would go this far. I thought he would try to get Bella alone and use her fragileness to convince her he always really loved her. But no, instead he brings a gun to my wedding and threatens to shot Alice and ends up shooting Emmett. Bella woke up soon after the cops took Edward and now we are sitting at the police station waiting to give statements. She's so quiet. Too quiet. Almost like she's not even in there. Emmett is still unconscious but the doctors are optimistic. He lost a lot of blood but they have stopped the bleeding. Alice won't leave his side, he possibly saved her life.

Once we are done at the station we get in the car and I start to drive home.

"Jas, I need to go see Emmett. I need to tell him how sorry I am. This is all my fault." She starts crying and I'm relieved that she's showing some emotion. I try to convince her that this is in no way her fault and that we can see him tomorrow after she gets some sleep. Once again she gets her way and we head to the hospital. We find his room and Alice sitting there in tears.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried about you!" She hugs her and cries harder.

"Why would you worry about me? Emmett is the one that got shot! It should have been me!"

"Don't think like that." Alice whispers but she knows it's no use. She probably thinks she's to blame for Emmett's condition too.

Bella sits down next to Emmett and tells him how sorry she is that all this happened. I know Emmett won't blame her. But I doubt even that will help her forgive herself. Then he opens his eyes and Alice practically pushes her out of the way to get to him. She looks confused but lets her go to him.

"You saved my life Emmett. Thank you so much. I will take care of you I promise." Alice tells him.

"Edward? Bella?" he manages to get out.

"They have him in custody and she's going to be OK." She reassures him.

"Emmett I am so sorry all this happened. I really hope you can forgive me." Bella cries.

"Not your fault." He's barely whispering.

I tell him we need to go so he can rest and we will be back when he's feeling better.

"Take Alice, needs rest." But she tells him she won't go anywhere and he doesn't have the energy to fight her.

In the car Bella is crying hysterically and I don't know how to comfort her. She's been through so much in her life and while she's come a long way I feel like this is going to break her completely.

"Jazzy? I'm sorry you're caught up in all of this because of me. I love you so much but you deserve so much better than me."

"Baby I love you. None of this is your fault. You have to understand that. No one blames you. It's all going to be OK, I promise." And I hope it's true because the last thing she needs is broken promises.

We get home and I make us dinner and then we go to bed. I hold her while she cries herself to sleep.

Alice's POV

I've been by Emmett side the whole time he's been in the hospital and today he's going home. He needs someone to watch him for the next couple of weeks so I gave him the option of taking him to my house, me staying at his house or us both staying at Jasper and Bella's. He chose Jasper's and Jasper should he here soon to pick us up. Bella is leaving for rehab tomorrow so I'm glad Emmett picked Jasper's. They are both going to need me and it will be much easier for them to be in the same house.

Once he drops her off she has to be there for a week without him seeing her again while she detoxes. After the detox week he will go once a week for family counseling for four weeks. So out of the next 5 weeks he will see her for 4 days. They haven't been away from each other for more than 24 hours since the day he brought her here from Billy's. I know they will both have a hard time with it but I don't know who will take it harder. All I know is that they are both strong and if they can make it through this they will both be much better off. We all will be. I love Bella but it would be nice to not have to worry about her constantly.

Jasper comes and we help Emmett to the car and go to back to the house. We have separate rooms that share a bathroom so Emmett can easily get my attention if he needs anything. Both he and Jasper tell me I don't need to stay. Emmett says he's fine and Jasper says he can handle it. But I owe Emmett so much and I find I like taking care of him. I've always known of him but never really known him and I actually kind of like him. He's hilarious and easy to talk to. Plus he has that whole strong; take a bullet for you thing going on.

Bella comes bouncing in and hugs him softly. She still feels like it is her fault he got shot but he gets mad whenever she brings it up so she stopped.

"I'm going to miss you Emmett. But I know Ali will take good care of you." And she bounces out. She's super hyper and I'm pretty sure she's drunk. Hopefully this is the last day she ever gets drunk.

I tell Emmett I will be downstairs and to text me if he needs anything.

"Alice, thank you so much for everything." He calls out as I walk out the door.

"Thank you Emmett for saving my life." I call back and he laughs.

I walk past Jasper and Bella's room and she is cracking up at something he said and they both look so happy. I want that.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper's POV

I just took Bella to rehab and I miss her already. She was crying and begging me to not leave her. I know she's just scared but I wanted so badly to just take her home. We could do this at home I thought but I know it would never work. Neither me or Alice are strong enough to watch her go through so much pain and not do anything we could to stop it, which would mean giving her more alcohol. Alice has enough to worry about with Emmett anyways. She's been spending a lot of time with him and I'm wondering if it's more than her feeling like she has to take care of him. They could be good together and that would be good for me. Alice would be happy and Emmett could get over my wife. My wife, that still sounds so weird. My wife that I just dropped off while she cried and begged me not to. This is going to be a very long 5 weeks. I get home and Alice is waiting for me.

"How did it go?" she asks cautiously. I must look as awful as I feel.

"It was horrible. She was crying and begging me to just bring her home. She promised she would be good and never drink again. I felt like I was punishing her Alice. What if she never forgives me?"

"She will. She wanted this too. She's just scared now that's it's actually here. You'll both be fine."

"What if once she's better she doesn't need me anymore? And once she doesn't need me she realizes she never really wanted me?" I sound pathetic.

"Seriously dude? You're an idiot if you really think that." Emmett yells from the other room. I didn't know Alice finally let him out of his room.

Alice yells at him to shut up but then tells me he's right.

"I see the way she looks at you. It's love, not desperation. She does need you but in the same way you need her. Underneath her brokenness she's strong and so is her love."

I hope she's right.

Bella's POV

I hate him. I cannot believe he seriously just left me here crying and begging him to take me home. I know it was my decision but I changed my mind. But he left. Just left. OK not just left. He kissed me and promised he would see me in him in a week and a half. That's just a long time. I see him every day. And now I'm not even allowed to talk to him on the phone for a week!

I hate him.

Except I don't. I love him and I want to do this, need to do this, for him. 5 weeks and then I can be with him every day for the rest of my life. I can do this. I can do this.

Emmett's POV

I think I'm in love with Alice. Either that or I have no idea what love is. I loved Bella; at least I thought I did. But I see now I love the Bella that Bella used to be. She was smart, and funny, and strong. And I believe she still is all those things but I can't see it like Jasper can. He loves her. That's undeniably true. He's been walking around, moping since he got back from dropping her off. I thought I would miss her but all I can think about is Alice. Too bad Alice is only taking care of me because I saved her from being shot. Soon I will have to go home and she will forget I exist. I can't let that happen.

"Alice?" She looks up at me from the couch where she is reading and she's so beautiful. "As soon as you decide I'm allowed to leave the house can I take you out?" I'm nervous. I never get this nervous.

"Like on a date?" She seems nervous to and I just nod. "Of course, I would love that!" And she looks really happy. I want her to always be that happy. Slow down I think, she agreed to one date.

"Hey Emmett, now that Jas is back I need to run to my apartment for a few things. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll probably pick dinner up since I doubt he feels like cooking and you're useless." She's serious and then she cracks up. I love her laugh.

She leaves and Jasper comes to keep me company.

"So you and Alice?" He asks as soon as he sits down.

"It's just one date." I try to brush it off as nothing.

"Alice has always been a happy person. Even through our break up and adjusting to Bella being here. But she's been even happier since we brought you home. She deserves it. Just don't hurt her."

I don't plan on it.

"Does the mean you are over Bella?" He's very hopeful.

"I still care about her. A lot. But she's not the same girl I fell in love with."

Who knows what girl she'll be when she comes back?


	12. Chapter 12

Alice's POV

It's been two weeks since my first date with Emmett and it was… interesting. We had dinner at this amazing little Mexican restaurant I've never heard of and then we went to a drive in movie and actually watched the movie because we were both too scared to try anything else. I've never felt so insecure before! We go back to the house and stand on the front step, even though we are both still staying here, and he leaned in to kiss me and I started laughing and he started laughing then Jas opened the door and that was it. Yes, interesting. But that was just the first date and there have been four since then and we spend almost every minute we can together. He finally kissed me and it was like nothing I have ever experienced. So things are good. Neither of us are quite ready to go back to our own places and Jas told us we can stay here as long as we want. I'm sure once Bella comes back we will want to give them their space but I can't imagine not seeing Emmett all the time. I've thought about asking him to just move in with me but its all way too quick.

Bella comes home in a week. She's doing so well with everything. Jas insisted that I go to all the counseling with him and every time we go she looks better than the time before. Her eyes are brighter and she has a lot more focus. It's nice to be able to have a conversation with her without her bouncing around and forgetting what we were talking about. She's been painting and she's a natural at it. I hope she keeps doing it. She's going to need something to fill her time. Every time we leave she cries and I think Jas is actually relieved. He's still not certain her feelings won't change. But I know they won't. She still looks at him with all the love and devotion she did on their wedding day. I think he's falling more in love with her the stronger she gets, if that's even possible. Sometimes watching them makes me question my feelings for Emmett. I don't look at him and he doesn't look at me like that. But then I remember all they have been through and I think maybe it just takes time. I hope it just takes time. Bella is thrilled about me and Emmett. I think it makes her feel better that I finally have someone.

She wants to go to Disney World for her honeymoon. And of course Jas went all out with the plans.

She hasn't asked about Edward and we don't plan on telling her anything until she does. His trial for attempted murder starts next month. We are hoping she doesn't have to testify. There are 6 witnesses without her so she shouldn't have too.

"Alice, I wanted to ask you to stay at the house until we get back from Disney World. I figured you two were planning on going back home once Bella gets back but she'll only be back a week before we go. And the house shouldn't be empty for two weeks. And Alice, he doesn't want to go back to his apartment alone either." I must have looked too excited at the thought of two more weeks with him living just a room away.

"It's all too soon Jas. It's only been two weeks."

"And in that two weeks you have both been happier than I ever seen either of you. Just go with it Alice. If things don't work out then fine but don't go living life thinking things aren't going to work out."

Hmm. My apartment or his?

"You know the guest house is twice the size of either of your apartments. And it will be free as soon as Bella moves all her stuff in here. Now that Bella's not a secret, Emmett and I will probably work from here a lot more. Just think about it." I do love the guest house. Definitely have to talk to Emmett.

Bella's POV (one week later)

I'm going home today! And I feel amazing. I don't remember ever feeling this clear. I know I still have a long way to go and this is probably something I will struggle with for all of my life but I know I can do it with Jas by my side. I cannot wait to start my new life with him. I'm going to be a perfect wife. I'm going to cook and clean and do all the other wife stuff. Well I probably won't clean much because he has housekeepers. And I honestly don't know what wives are supposed to do. But I can probably cook.

I cannot wait to go to Disney World! I always wanted to go when I was little but my parents couldn't afford stuff like that. I miss them a lot. More than usual, I guess I was numb before. I've made a lot of mistakes but I'm going to be someone they can be proud of. Someone everyone can be proud of.

Jas and Ali think don't know what's going on with Edward but I have some internet access here. I hope I don't have to testify but I will be OK with it if I do. Anything to make him pay for what he did to Emmett.

I finish packing up my clothes and paintings and wait impatiently for Jas to pick me up.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper's POV

Today is Bella's 18th birthday. The months since she left the rehab center have been hard but she never gives up. There are times when she begs and cries and screams at me for not getting her alcohol but not once has she gone to a club to get drunk. She's much happier though she's still very moody at times and incredibly impulsive. My plan was to buy her a car for her 18th birthday but she's already wrecked two of mine so I hired her a driver instead. She paints all the time and she's recently started taking pictures. The walls of our house are covered in her paintings and photography and I love it. I love her. She got her GED last month and in the fall she plans on starting college classes. She wants to be an art teacher.

Edward was sentenced to 5 years in prison which I think is not nearly enough. But we have 5 years of peace and then we will figure it out from there. Bella doesn't think he will be a problem now that she is stronger and Alice and my mom agree with her. But Dad, Emmett and I will always consider him a threat.

"Jas let's go!" Bella screams from downstairs. She still has no patience. We are going to lunch and then shopping, one of her now favorite things. Later we will have a small party at the house with just us and Alice and Emmett.

"I love you Jas." She tells me in the car. "If you haven't saved me from Billy and Jacob I don't think I would have made it to my 18th birthday." She's crying. I take her hand and tell her I love her too. I'm so glad I took her from Billy's that day. This was definitely not what I had planned but I wouldn't change anything.

We get to the restaurant and she's going on and on about shopping. Mood swings like you wouldn't believe.

"Jas do you want kids?" She asks suddenly. And I don't know what to say. I've never thought about it and I don't want to say the wrong thing. Bella is a much stronger person but she's still super sensitive and one thing can ruin her whole day.

"Um, do you want kids Bella?" I'm hoping that works.

"I do. But I don't think I would be a very good mother." She says sadly.

"Why do you think that baby? You are a good person with lots of love. I'm sure you would be a wonderful mother. And you would never be alone."

"What if I get bored and want to run away? Or what if it's too much and I start drinking again. I think it's easier to not drink now because I can't buy it myself. I won't go to the clubs, I would never do that to you. But what about when I turn 21 and I can just walk in and buy it? What if I can't resist that?"

"Bella, calm down! You know drinking is something you will always struggle with but you can't let it run your life. And I know you Bella, better than you know yourself. You would never run away from your baby or me. But you just turned 18. We have years to think about kids."

"Jas, I'm pregnant." I did not see that coming. I am not ready for this and neither is she. I guess I take too long to respond because she bursts into tears and runs out to the car. I pay the bill and go after her. Slowly though, I need to be calm even though I'm going crazy.

I get in the car and she's sitting there looking out the window.

"Bella, Are you OK?"

"I don't think so. I'm not ready for this Jas. But I can't imagine, you know, not keeping it. " She's so sad.

"Then we will we have it baby. We will figure it out. After all we have been through I'm sure we can handle being parents." I am completely lying and I really hope she doesn't see through it.

"I know you're just saying that to make me feel better. But thanks for trying." She smiles just a little bit and I'm hoping that means the day is not ruined.

"Do you still want to go shopping?"

"Not really. Well not a lot. Can we just go to the art store? I need more paint and canvas. Then I just want to go home and take a nap before my party." She does look tired.

"Anything you want." So we go get her art supplies and go home. She goes upstairs to nap and I call my mom.

"_Jasper, how is Bella's birthday going? Is she with you? I wanted to tell her Happy Birthday." _

"No, she's actually upstairs sleeping. Mom, she's pregnant."

"_Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!"_

"Seriously mom? We are too young for this. And Bella is still really recovering. She's come a long way but she still has craving and some days she can still barely take care of herself. Now she's supposed to take care of a baby?"

"_Jasper, babies change things. And it's not like the baby will be her responsibility only. It will be yours too. And I will help and I'm sure Alice will help. Bella has been only been out of rehab for a few months. Of course it's still hard for her. But she needs your support, not your doubt. And she'll know when you are being fake." _

"Thanks mom. I love you. I'll call you when she wakes up so you can tell her Happy Birthday."

"_I love you too Jasper." _

"You don't think I can do it, do you? I'm sorry Jas, I never meant for this to happen." She says from the top of the stairs.

"Bella, I never…"

"I heard everything you told you mom. I thought you were proud of me and the progress I've made. But I'm still not good enough; I'm still just a burden. I'm going to bed now. Tell Ali and Emmett the party is off." She's trying really hard not to cry.

I really messed up this time. I don't know how to fix it. I've always been the one to fix the problems others caused or that she caused herself. I've never been her problem.

I text Alice- I really screwed up. She needs you now.

If Bella doesn't kill me, Alice probably will.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice's POV

I cannot believe he screwed this up! Bella was so scared he was going to be mad at her. She begged me to tell him for her. I promised her he wouldn't be mad. And he didn't get mad; he just told his mom that he didn't think Bella could handle it! I'm all about having someone to vent to, but you have to make sure the person you're venting about can't hear you! Especially when that person is Bella.

I get to the main house, kick Jas out until farther notice and go to her room.

"I just want to be alone, Ali."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. But if you don't want to talk I will hang out downstairs. Jas is with Emmett so he won't bother you until you want to see him." I start to walk out.

"He still doesn't think I'm good enough Ali. I'm still just someone he has to take care of. I don't even think he loves me! I need a drink Ali! All I want is a drink!" She's screaming.

"No. I will not let you do that. You are pregnant. You don't want to hurt the baby, Bella and you don't want to give up over this. Anything else you want, I will get you. Or make him get it for you and leave it on the doorstep."

"I want chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and double stuffed Oreos." So I text him her order.

"Bella, you know he doesn't think of you like that. He loves you. He's never thought you weren't good enough for him. He's just scared. I know he shouldn't have said those things to his mom but he loves you and you two will get through this together."

"Is he going to be mad that you kicked him out of his own house?" She asks me.

"Nope, he knows he screwed up. He's fine with Emmett. But you should probably let him come back in a couple of hours. He doesn't want to miss your birthday."

"I don't want him to miss my birthday either but I don't want to see him. He doesn't want this baby. And I can't not have this baby."

"Bella he would never ask that of you! He would never even want that! Seriously, most babies are unexpected but they end up being loved." Sometimes I forget how insecure she is.

"Let's watch a movie Ali. Then he can come back."

So we watched Easy A and ate way too much chocolate and she seemed to be feeling better by the time the movie was over.

Bella's POV

Ali just texted Jas to tell him he can come back. She went back to the guest house but she and Emmett will be back over in a little while.

"I'm sorry." He says as soon as he walks through the door and I run to him and hug him. I can't stay mad at him.

"Do you really think I won't be able to handle the baby?" I'm trying not to cry.

"I think you can handle anything Bella. It won't always be easy, for either of us. But we can do it. I'm sorry I said that. I'm scared baby but that doesn't mean I'm not happy. Are you happy?"

"I think so."

"Have you been to the doctor?" So I tell him yes, I've gone to one appointment after I took a positive pregnancy test. I'm about 12 weeks and my next appointment is in a month. He promises to be there for every appointment from now on.

"Do you want your present now?" I thought the driver was my present. I wanted a car but I did wreak two in two months so I guess I understand. I tell him yes and he covers my eyes and leads me to the basement. He uncovers my eyes and I start crying out of happiness for once.

He turned the basement into an art studio. I've been using one of the extra rooms but I'm already running out of room. There is room enough down here for my painting and my photography and anything else I might want to do.

"I love it Jazzy! I love you so much!"

"I love you and I will love this baby." He tells me and I know he means it.

We go back upstairs and Ali and Emmett come over and we eat cake and watch movies. Parties are pretty boring without alcohol…

Ali gave me a photo book of our wedding and honeymoon and Emmett gave me a gift card to Starbucks and one to my favorite art store. I tell them both how much I love them and how happy I am they are together.

I have an awesome family, a family I am happy to bring a baby into. No matter how overwhelming it is to think about a screaming baby needing me every second of every day.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I am almost 6 months pregnant. I cannot wait for our little Katelyn to arrive. In her room I painted scenes from Beauty and the Beast. Alice and I went on a huge shopping trip so she's stocked with all the adorable onesies and cute baby accessories she could ever possibly need. We ordered her a princess style crib and the crib set in red roses just like the enchanted rose. She will be our spoiled little princess. I love her so much already, and so does Jas. Actually I think Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle love her almost as much as we do too.

Jas has gotten much closer to his parents now that he doesn't have to hide me. Esme comes over at least once a week while Jas is working. She's teaching me to cook and sometimes we go to my studio and paint. It's nice to have a mom. Ali usually hangs out with us too since when Jas is working, Emmett is working. They are so cute together. I'm so glad they ended up together and I'm happy that they live in the guest house. Emmett wants to move, he feels like they are taking advantage but me and Ali always talk him out of it.

Emmett is planning on proposing to her in a couple of days. He asked me to help him pick out a ring and it feels so good to be able to do something for her for once. I do everything I can for her and Jas but they have a hard time letting go of always taking care of me.

I still have alcohol cravings sometimes but usually all I have to do is think about Kate and I can control it. Only twice have I had a major melt down and those times Jas just held me while I screamed and cried until I calmed down. He is so incredible. He is going to be a great dad. I hope I'm going to be a good mother. I had a good role model before my mom died and now I have Esme. Esme told me once she feels like she failed Edward as a mother but I think he screwed himself up. I'm sure she raised them the same and Jas didn't turn out at evil. I have to think that, because if someone as perfect as Esme can fail that badly than I have no chance.

Alice's POV

Bella and Jasper have adjusted to being soon to be parents better than I imagined. I knew it would all turn out OK in the end but they are both so excited already and can't wait for her to arrive. I'm excited too but I don't think its matches their feelings by even half.

Bella is really adjusting to life without drinking but she gets bored so easy. She cooks three times a day, which Jas and Emmett absolutely love. She paints and takes tons of pictures every day, she reads, writes, shops and does a billion other things daily. Sometimes I get exhausted just watching her. But I'm happy for her new found love of life. And I'm happy for my new found freedom. I never noticed how much time she required before. I've never had a real job, I lived off of the money my grandmother had left me when she died and Jas helped me out a lot. But now I have so much extra time I thinking I should find a job or go to college.

"Are you ready to go Alice?" Emmett asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yep. Let me just go get my purse." We are going to the Mexican restaurant we went to on our first date. I have a feeling he is going to propose because he and Bella are always whispering and looking at me and laughing. Either that or he is cheating on me with her and I just really can't see that happening. I'm not sure I want to say yes if he does propose but saying no seems like a relationship killer. It's just all happening so fast and I've never really seen the point in marriage. My parents divorced when I was little and they fought every time they had to see each other. I guess kids without marriage can lead to the same issues but I'm not sure I want those either. I love Emmett, I truly. I just think marriage ruins things. Makes you feel comfortable so you eventually take the love of the other person for granted. Jas and Bella are different. They had to get married and they will last because their relationship is deeper than most, deeper than most relationships ever become. She was broken and he fixed her. She needs him in a way no one else can and he loves her in a way no one else understands. I suppose I will probably say yes and then ask for a long engagement. Two years should be enough. By then I should have a decent job or be half through college, whichever I choose. I'm sure Jas would give me a job but that doesn't seem like freedom. When I was little I wanted to be a flight attendant. Maybe I will look into that. It would be nice traveling the country and having someone waiting for me at home. Is that selfish? Maybe. But I deserve to be selfish. I don't resent Bella at all. I am so glad she is in my life and I'm glad that I got to be a part of who she is today. I love her. But now that I don't have to worry about her I want to think about just me. I wish I had come to this realization before I got involved with Emmett but I'm not going to pretend to live a life I don't want.

Maybe I should just say no. If he loves me he will understand. Right?


	16. Chapter 16

Emmett's POV

No.

She said no.

I asked Alice to marry me and she says no. She said she's not ready for that kind of commitment and she doesn't really see the point in marriage and since this is all coming out anyways she doesn't really want kids either.

I am an idiot.

I told her it was fine. I don't need marriage and I don't need kids. But I need her. She says she needs time and I'm fine with that too. I see Jasper and Bella and I want that. I know it was a long, hard road for them and I've never expected this to be easy but I didn't expect her to say no either.

She went on a month long trip to see her mom a thousand miles away. She asked me to stay in the guest house. After the month she will either be in this completely or she will move out. I agreed but if she leaves in a month I'm leaving too. I'm only here because of her.

I go to the main house to check on Bella. She's upset that Alice left but she's trying to pretend she's for me.

"Emmett! Please tell Jas that I will be fine for 3 days while you and he go camping." She says as soon as she sees me.

"Camping? I don't know Bella… You've never really been alone. Why would we be going camping anyways?" I don't like the thought of her being alone for the first time in her life being 6 months pregnant and I'm sure Jasper is even more against it.

"You need to get out of here Emmett; you've been moping around here for a week. And Jas needs to go do something fun before Kate comes. Please Emmett? Just try to convince him."

"I'll try Bella but I don't like the thought so I know he has to hate it. Maybe you could go stay with Esme or she could come here. What if something happens?"

"Like I get drunk off my ass and screw a bunch of random men?" She's pissed off but that's not what I meant at all.

Luckily Jasper comes down and calms her down telling him I'm worried about something happening with the baby.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I'm just so emotional these days." She's crying and goes up to her room. So much for me coming to check on her, I just made things worse.

After she goes upstairs we talk about the trip she's trying to force us on. Neither of us would mind going for a weekend. I'm surprised he agreed to even that much. But we also both agree we aren't going unless Bella stays with Esme or Esme comes here. This wouldn't be an issue if Alice hadn't run away. Jasper goes to talk to her and comes down saying she agrees Esme can stay here. She can't not paint for three days and all her stuff is here. He calls Esme and of course she agrees. She's like the perfect mother. So we plan to go the next weekend. I don't think it stop will my moping though.

Jasper's POV

I do not like the idea of leaving Bella for 3 whole days at all. Not even with my mom here with her. It's not that I don't trust her with the drinking like she so angrily accused Emmett of. But I haven't been away from her since rehab and she's 6 months pregnant. But she's determined and Emmett IS getting annoying.

She's upset that Alice left her. I think she feels abandoned but she won't act upset because she doesn't want Emmett to feel guilty and she doesn't want me to be even madder at Alice. I get she needed space but she could have waited until Bella had the baby. This is a huge thing for Bella and she needs all the support she can get. Alice never had to stay and help me with Bella. She was a huge help and I am so grateful for everything she's done. But she could have left in the beginning and Bella wouldn't have been attached to her only to have her leave now! Maybe I'm overreacting but I just hate to see Bella in pain.

Alice's POV

I hate that I hurt Emmett and Bella and probably Jasper too. There is no one in the world I love more than them. They truly are my family. But I could see how much I hurt Emmett when I said no and I instantly starting questioning the whole I deserve to be selfish thing I had going on before he asked. So I needed to get away from everyone and really figure out what I want. I've only been here a week and I already miss him. Maybe I was wrong, maybe being with him is worth always having to worry about what someone else thinks. He even agreed to no marriage and no kids. Possibly because he thinks I'll change my mind in the future, and maybe I will. But I want to live in the now.

I'm only going to be here for a month so I will be back before Bella has the baby. I'm not that selfish. Jasper acts like I walked out on her forever. I know he just worries about her but she's not that fragile and he has to stop acting like she's going to break at every issue. She's going to have a baby! I've never had one but I'm pretty sure they are issue after issue.

And I will be there to help with every single one of those issues.


	17. Chapter 17

Esme's POV

I was thrilled when Jasper asked me to stay with Bella while he and Emmett went camping even though he told me she is slightly annoyed with the arrangement since she thinks I'm coming to babysit her.

Bella was always a nice girl and I tried to get to know her better when she was dating Edward but he kept her at a distance and me and Carlisle thought she wasn't interested in us. I wish I had known the truth. I feel like a failure as his mother and I feel like I failed Bella. I never knew what Billy and Jacob were doing to her and even worse what my own son was doing to her. I also had no idea my other son kept her for two years with no one knowing except Billy and Jacob and his ex-girlfriend. He was more distance of course but we thought he was just happy to have his own place. He visited occasionally and kept up the business so we just let it go. I guess I failed him too. But this is my chance to make it up to both of them. I adore Bella and I am so excited about baby Kate. Bella is terrified but I know she's going to be a great mom. She already loves Kate so much.

Jasper and Emmett left yesterday. Bella forced them on this trip mostly for Emmett I think. He's very upset about Alice leaving. I've seen them together. She'll come back to him. I'm glad they agreed to it though. Jasper never does anything fun. He's only 21 but he's been taking care of her for so long I think he forgets he's still so young.

Bella is downstairs painting. Emmett set her up a website and she's actually selling her paintings and photography now. She's come a long way from the scared little girl she was.

She comes up stairs crying and when I ask her what's wrong she says she messed up her painting and she's never going to paint again. Ah mood swings.

"Sweetie, let's get you some lunch and then maybe you can take a nap. You look tired. Tonight we should go out. You need to have fun just as much as Jasper does." I'm sure she wishes I was Alice.

She argues that she can make her own lunch but I convince her I want to do it. I miss having someone to take care. Sure I still have Carlisle but it's not the same. She sits down to watch TV and falls asleep before I'm done making it so I wrap it up and put it in the microwave.

Jasper's POV

Camping sucks. I forgot how much I hate it. I own lots of hotels! Why didn't we stay in one of them instead? Emmett is having fun though and he's only mentioned Alice a few times. So I guess it's worth it. I miss Bella. I text her every couple hours and she's texts back- I'm fine. Leave me alone and play with Emmett every single time. Not happening.

I hope her and my mom get along. My mom feels guilty about everything starting back when Bella was dating Edward. I know if anyone can make her forgive herself it's Bella. My mom is also very over mothering and Bella is on this I can take care of myself kick. I guess Alice and I have been a little overbearing since she got pregnant. It's hard to just stop taking care of her after so long.

"Dude there are a bunch of hot girls camping on the other side of the lake." Emmett comes out of nowhere.

"OK?"

"They want us to go hang out with them!" This won't end well.

"I'd rather stay here." And I'd rather you stay here too I think. I don't want to be the one responsible for him cheating on Alice. Yes, she left but she'll come back and he did promise to wait for her. Sure he can blame his broken heart but that really works better for the girl.

"Well I'm going." I probably should have said all that out loud.

"What about Alice? I know she's the one that left you but you promised her you would wait for her. And if you go get drunk with a bunch of hot girls you might not be able to keep that promise." I try.

"I'm not an idiot Jasper. I think I can keep myself from having drunken sex." He goes over there and I do the only thing I can think to do. I call and tell Alice. She's understandably upset and demands to talk to him.

Apparently she cries and tells him she's so sorry for leaving him and she's coming back as soon as she can. Probably in the next couple of days and she begs him not to sleep with anyone. He promises her that was never the plan but if it makes her feel better he won't even hang out with them. He gets off the phone and now he's pissed at me and just like that the trip is over. Thank you hot girls.

Bella is mad that we cut the trip short but relieved because my mother was about to mother her to death. I will never go camping again.


	18. Chapter 18

Jasper's POV

Katelyn is three weeks old today and she cries all the time. My mom keeps telling me it's just colic, it's nothing to worry about. I'm more worried about Bella. We all try to get her to leave her with us for a while so she can get a break but she won't let anyone but me hold her while she's crying and even then she never walks away. She only sleeps with Katelyn sleeps and that is not enough. I'm worried about her but I'm not going to force her from her baby. I knew she would be a good mother but I'm afraid her desire to be a good mother is going to drive her insane.

I try again to get her to take a nap and she just tells me she'll nap when Kate naps. I give up. Arguing with her is just going to take more energy neither of us has. I guess I will just have to wait until she physically passes out. She will eat but only if someone makes it for her since she won't put Katelyn down.

I didn't know what to expect out of fatherhood but this was not it. My mom assured us that the next baby would probably not be this fussy and Bella laughed in her face and promised her there would be no next baby. I have to agree at this point.

Alice and Emmett come in and Alice tries to take Katelyn. We all keep trying. Since Alice has come home they are almost inseparable. I don't know what her issue was but she seems to be past it. They haven't brought up marriage but they are in agreement they do not want kids thanks to my precious Katelyn.

As much as she cries I still am overwhelmed by how much I love her. I loved her before she was born but it was nothing compared to the way I felt when I first held her into my arms. Bella was amazing during delivery. I've never been more proud of how strong she is. It's hard to believe she is the same broken girl I brought home three years ago. Now she is my wife and mother of my child. My screaming child.

Bella's POV

I know they are trying to help but if one more person tries to take my crying baby out of my arms I am going to hurt someone. I am very aware of the fact that she cries constantly and I barely sleep. But she is mine! Well mine and Jas. I let him hold her but I'm not going to walk away from her. She needs me. I am going to be the best mother possible and that means not leaving her even though I want nothing more than a long hot bath and a long nap.

"Bella, sweetie please? Why don't you go to your room for a while? You don't even need to sleep. Just relax. I will make you something to eat and bring it up. She's going to cry no matter. Jasper won't put her down and all of us are here. If anything happens I will let you know. She'll be fine." Esme's begging me. She sounds so desperate. I must really look like crap.

"I would really like to take a bath, but she needs me." I feel guilty even considering it but Alice senses me wanting to give in and tells me she will go and start the bath for me while Esme makes me lunch and Jas takes my crying Kate.

I don't realize how tired I am until Emmett is carrying me up the stairs. Alice help me get into the bath and stays with me because she's afraid I'm going to fall asleep if she leaves me. It feels so good. I've been taking 5 minute showers for weeks. I soak for a while and then Alice helps me clean up and I sit in the bed and eat the sandwich Esme made me. After I eat I plan on telling her that's enough, Kate needs me but before I know it I'm deep into my dreams.

In my dream I see Kate and she's not crying and it is seriously the most beautiful dream I have ever had.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

"Katie bug hurry up!" I yell upstairs to her.

"I can't find anything to wear mommy!" She screams back. She is exhausting and extremely high maintenance. But I love her.

"Kate we just went shopping, you have clothes you've never even worn!" I yell as I walk up to her.

She is 4 years old and sometimes she acts like a tiny teenager. I can't even imagine her as an actual teenager. Her daddy is her biggest fan and he almost never tells her no. I think he's just not good at saying no. I still get anything I want. My demands are a lot more practical these days though.

I help her find an outfit she thinks is good enough. We are only going to the park to meet Ali and her son, Logan. He's 2 years old and the complete opposite of Kate. He's laid back and never fusses. Even with the two year age difference he and Kate are best friends.

Neither Ali nor Emmett thought they wanted kids after Kate was born since she was such a difficult baby. But they changed their minds and took their chances. They got lucky with Logan. She's 4 months pregnant and I hope for them they get lucky again. I love my daughter but I wouldn't wish her colic as a baby or her attitude now on any parent. Jas and I have talked about having another one but things just seem right the way they are. Of course we are still young so we have plenty of time to change our mind.

We stay busy with Kate and her thousands of activities. She's just like me in that she cannot not be doing something. She loves to paint with me but she also does dance, gymnastics, soccer and other things throughout the year. On top of all that me and Ali are working on plans for a shelter for teenage girls. No one should ever have to go through what I went through before Jas brought me home. And I know not everyone is lucky enough to have someone to save them like he saved me. I want to be the one to save as many girls as I can.

We are finally ready so we go downstairs, grab our stuff and when I open the door Edward is standing there. I didn't know he was out. I am not ready for this. I just stare at him.

"Katelyn go find Daddy and Emmett. They should be in the office. You stay with Emmett and tell Daddy to come downstairs." Normally she would argue that she wanted to go but something made her run off and just a couple of minutes later Jas is standing with me.

"She's beautiful, Bella. She looks just like you." Edward says, he sounds sad.

"Why are you here?" I whisper. Not because I'm scared but because I'm trying not to scream where I know Kate can hear me.

"I came to apologize. I am so sorry to both of you. I'm not that person anymore. I will never try to hurt you or anyone else. Bella, Jasper can you please forgive me?" He sounds serious but I just don't know.

"Edward you've said what you need to say now you need to leave and never come back to my house. If mom and dad choose to allow you back at their house we may see you there but you will never come back here." Jas is his usual calm self and Edward looks hurt. Well too bad!

"Fine, I will take what I can get but I will prove that I have changed." Good luck with that.

"We hope you can. But I wouldn't count on it." Jas sounds hurt too. Edward is his brother; it must hard to have to be so cold.

Then Edward asks if he can talk to Emmett and I go get him and take his place keeping Kate in the office until Edward is gone.

"Mommy who was that?" Kate asks.

"No one sweetie, no one at all." Sure I will have to tell her if he does become involved in the family but she doesn't need to know right now.

"He's gone baby." Jas says as he comes in the office.

"Kate go find Emmett and ask him to call Ali and tell her we will be there is a little while." She runs off screaming Emmett's name.

"What happened? Do we need to worry?" I ask as soon as she's out of hearing range.

"I really don't think so, Emmett told him he would kill him if he saw him anywhere near you, Katelyn, or Alice and the kids unless at mom or dads and I assured him me and dad would help him cover it up. He's going to mom and dads now. He needs a place to stay." I don't like this at all and I know he doesn't either. I don't care how sorry he is I don't want him anywhere near Kate.

I hug Jas and go off to find Kate, it's not hard; she's screaming at Emmett that she wants cookies and he's trying to tell he can't find any cookies.

"Kate! You stop that right now and tell Emmett you're sorry!" I scold her and look at him apologetically.

"Sorry Emmett, I love you." She says sadly and he tells her it's OK, he loves her too. And finally we are off to the park. Emmett explained everything to Ali over the phone so we don't talk about it.

Kate runs off to play with Logan and Ali and I talk about the shelter.

"Isn't crazy how things work out?" Ali asks me as we watch the kids run and play. And I know exactly what she means. Every bad thing that has happened to me has brought us both to where we are today. And right now, in this very moment I could not be happier.

I know things won't always be perfect. I have no idea how things are going to play out with Edward or with anything in life. But I know with Jasper and the rest of my family by my side I can get through anything.

_The End_

_A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. _


End file.
